The Next Season
by loveS2TALK
Summary: Who knew one call can change so much. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley's lives change dramatically because of a couple phone calls. Post Season 5 finale. Mainly Core 5 and other characters. Couples and friendships depend on reviews and my mood.


He sat there, watching the people around walk right pass him, carrying their luggage, with their family and friends. In his mind, he thought about the woman of his dreams. The one girl that has always been there for him. The one that he wanted to be with at that moment. The one he truly loved.

Lucas Scott sat there, at the airport, wondering what he should do, what he should say, how he should say it. He walked over to the counter, asking the young woman standing behind it for two tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada. The woman asked for his information. "I'm Lucas Scott," he told her. The blonde haired woman looked at him and said excitedly, "You're Lucas Scott? I loved your book! May I get an autograph?" Lucas smiled, and signed his name on a piece of paper, while the woman got his tickets ready. To see people enjoying his book reminded him of how he achieved his dreams in becoming an author. Thoughts started to run through his head of the times when he was asked who he saw next to him when all his dreams came true. He has answered the questions a couple times now, with a different answer each time. However, now he was certain about his answer, one that wasn't going to change. Not even in a million years.

He handed over the autograph and took the tickets from the woman's hand. Walking back to the bench, Lucas took out his cell phone. As he sat down, he went through his contact list and pressed the send button. "Hello?" a female voice answered. Lucas took a breath a replied to her, "Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

Flabbergasted, the person on the other line said…

* * *

Walking out of the gym with his son by his side, Nathan Scott walked out proud. After an hour and a half of working out playing basketball, he has managed to dunk a basket. He was opening the door for Jamie when his phone rang. Jamie got in and closed the door while Nathan answered his phone. "Hello?" he said, not recognizing the number that called him.

"Hi, this is the hospital calling. Is this Nathan Scott I am speaking to?" the unfamiliar voice asked. Nathan opened the driver seat's door and replied, "Yes this he."

"Mr. Scott, I'd like to inform you that you're father, Dan Scott is in the hospital. He has been run over by a vehicle outside our hospital," they explained to Nathan. He didn't know what to do with this information. If he didn't go to see his father, he would never forgive himself, but if he did, his brother Lucas would be upset. "Mr. Scott are you there?" the voice asked, startling Nathan.

"I'm here."

"Well Mr. Scott, your father is going to need surgery. We are not allowed to perform surgery on anyone without his permission, but because he is unconscious, we need to get permission for his family member. Can you come to the hospital to sign the papers as soon as possible?"

Nathan went silent again, and thought about this. If he didn't sign the papers and let his father die, he would never have to deal with him again, but it seemed cruel to do that. He made up his mind in the 15 seconds he had to think and said, "Yeah, I'm on my way. Thank you." He hung up his phone, started the car, and drove off.

* * *

Brooke Davis' could not believe what she just heard. Everything just seemed so unreal. She thought Lucas and her relationship had been over, but it looks like things have gotten a lot more complicated than it should have in the last couple of minutes. Without much thought, she grabbed her Valentino purse and her keys and drove to the airport to find Lucas. Maybe to talk, maybe to get married, maybe to end this thing before she hurt her best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Whatever she was going to do, it was going to be one hard decision for her, because she would be hurting someone one way or the other.

Lucas was still waiting there when Brooke got to the airport. "Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke said once she found him sitting on that bench. Hearing her voice, he looked up and smiled. "I was just waiting for you. I'm really glad you came," Luke answered. Brooke sighed as she walked up to him. She thought for a moment about what she was going to say. "No Luke. I meant, why are you going to Vegas? You weren't serious about wanting to get married tonight were you?" Brooke asked, kind of worried about Lucas, thinking he's crazy.

"Brooke, remember that time when you asked me who I saw next to me when all my dreams came true? You were the one I said, the first time I was asked that question. You were the one that was next to me when my dreams came true. Brooke you're the one, and when I said those three words earlier today, I really did mean it. I love you Brooke Davis, I do." Lucas said staring into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. Brooke was speechless when she heard those words come out of Lucas' mouth. She didn't see anyone but him in her mind. Not Peyton, or Angie, or anyone else on the planet, just Lucas Eugene Scott. She opened her arms and gave him a hug, with a tear running down her face. Lucas held her tight in his arms, not letting go until he heard an announcement for their flight. The two of them got on the plane together and left Tree Hill, North Carolina for Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

Haley was in the recording studio talking to Peyton. She just finished recording her new song when Nathan had called her about Dan. Looking over at Peyton, she said, "Hey, I'm sorry. Nathan just called and he said something about Dan getting run over and being in the hospital."

"It's fine Haley. You're done recording your song anyways. Go see Dan. I mean you got to cherish the times when he's not conscious," Peyton said, joking about the last part.

Haley smiled and said, "Yeah… are you going to be okay with being alone though? I know you're waiting for that phone call." Peyton nodded and told her to leave one last time. Once the door closed behind Haley, Peyton took out her cell phone and stared at it. She has been waiting for the phone call from the man that knew Ellie for a few hours now. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and rang. Peyton excitedly answered the phone. "Hello?!" she said, sounding a little obvious that she has been waiting for a call.

"Hi, is this Peyton Sawyer?" the guy on the other end asked.

"Yeah, and you're the guy that knows Ellie Harper right?" she asked curiously and eagerly at the same time.

"I knew her very well," the man answered then chuckled.

"Really? Do you mind telling me some things about her?" Peyton asked even more eagerly than before , but then realized that she was talking to a total stranger. "Sorry for being kind of excited. Ellie's my biological mother and I didn't get to spend much time with her before she died."

The man didn't speak for about a minute. He then said, "Yeah, I know. Ellie has told me about you." There was another moment of silence that lasted about half a minute this time. "My name is Mark Sommers, Derek Sommers' father."

When those last three words came out of Mark's mouth, Peyton went speechless. She almost dropped her phone. She regained her ability to speak and held her phone tightly in her hand. She hesitantly said in a low voice, "So… you're… you're my… my father."

* * *

After searching around the hospital for about ten minutes, Haley found Jamie and Nathan standing outside the operation room. "How's he doing?" she asked, sounding a little concerned. Her husband just shrugged and lifted Jamie on top of his shoulders.

"Dad, is grandpa going to be okay?" The little boy looked at his father, with those curious eyes of his. Nathan didn't answer him, so he looked at Haley. "Momma, is Grandpa Dan going to be fine?" Jamie still didn't get an answer. Haley looked at Nathan, wondering what they should do. She finally answered the little kid.

"We don't know yet, Jamie." Jamie's eyes got watery and gave his dad a hug.

"I hope he gets better soon, Daddy. He said he'll come to my birthday next year." The boy's voice sounded scared and disappointed.

"He'll be fine Jamie," Nathan reassured him. Haley looked at her husband and asked, "Did you call Lucas yet?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"Why not? He's Lucas' father too."

"Because I'm afraid that Luke is going to get upset with us being here. It's not like he's going to show up anyways." Nathan said a little defensively.

"Nathan, call him. He needs to know about this." Haley said assertively. Nathan gave in and put Jamie down. He took out his phone and dialled Luca's number. The phone rang, but there was no answer. Phones were not allowed to be turned on when you were on a plane.

* * *

AN: I'm more of a go with the flow sort of person, so I dont know how everyone is going to end up, but i do have some sort of ideas. Reviews are of coursed loved.

I'll be adding more soon. I hope you liked this chapter. )


End file.
